1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to sliding doors and windows. More specifically, the present invention relates to multiple section sliding doors and windows for installations in which it is desirable that the doors or windows be essentially frameless while also forming substantially weathertight exterior seals when closed to preserve the interior of a room. Known art may be found in U.S. Classes 49 and 52, subclasses 505 and 6 and various other classes and subclasses.
2. Description of the Known Art
Sliding doors and windows are well known. The doors or windows usually have a peripheral frame that is suspended from rollers attached to the top rail of the door or window which ride on a track mounted to the top jamb of the door or window opening. The bottom rail of the door or window is usually supported and guided by spring-loaded rollers which ride within a track in the bottom sill of the window opening. The height of the doors or windows closely approximates the height of the opening so as to minimize the gap between the bottom rail of the door or window and the sill.
The known art includes glass doors such as conventional exterior glass patio doors such as those used in residential application as well as conventional interior glass sliding doors such as those used in retail malls and the like. The former are relatively simple installations because they do not encounter shifting loads and weights that their frames must accommodate and they employ peripheral frames around the glass panels while the latter do not employ peripheral frames but fail to form weatherproof seals.
In some settings, doors or windows are installed in applications where the frame of the door or window undesirably interferes with the view from inside an enclosed room. A prime example would be sliding doors or windows in a luxury suite or “sky box” at a stadium, where the spectators are focused on outdoor activity. Such applications are problematic with regard to the structural frame usually securing the door or window and the sill. For example, it is often desirable to leave space in the internal frame of the door or window or otherwise accommodate the live load of stadium seating, as is discussed more thoroughly in U.S. Pat. No. 6,082,050, the teachings of which are incorporated herein. This invention however employs a metal frame with vertical and horizontal members the surround individual glazing panels.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,082,050 discloses a top-hung sliding door or window system for mounting within an opening in a wall includes upper and lower longitudinal tracks mounted to the upper and lower edges of the opening. A top rail is mounted to the upper edge of the glazing panel and is suspended from the upper longitudinal track for longitudinal movement. Vertical rails are mounted to the vertical edges of the glazing panel. A bottom rail is supported on the lower longitudinal track for longitudinal movement. A bottom rail insert is mounted to the lower edge of the glazing panel and engages the bottom rail for vertical movement relative thereto. Vertical rail inserts affixed to the ends of the bottom rail and projecting upward therefrom are movably attached to the vertical rails. When the upper edge of the opening is displaced downward, the first and second vertical rails move downward relative to the first and second vertical rail inserts, and the bottom rail insert moves downward on the bottom rail.
Other advances are seen in other art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,718,696 discloses a convertible stadium includes an exhibition area, a seating area and an outer sidewall in which is defined in large opening, preferably located so as to provide favorable outdoor views to the occupants of the stadium. A movable wall member is advantageously position so as to be able to open or close the large opening. When the movable wall member is in a first, retracted position spectators will be provided with a view of the outdoors and a great deal of outdoor air and sunlight. When outdoor conditions are unfavorable for an intended event within the stadium, however, the movable wall member may be repositioned in order to partially or fully close the opening. Such unfavorable conditions may include undesirable sun position, an undesirable amount of wind or humidity; or unfavorable temperatures. The movable wall member may be deployed in combination with a retractable roof in an otherwise indoor stadium, resulting in a convertible stadium that may be converted to have a true outdoor feel during favorable weather conditions
U.S. Pat. No. 5,740,641 discloses a self storage warehouse facility (10) has a plurality of separate insulated self storage rooms (12) each having an exterior foldable door (14) mounted for movement between open and closed positions to permit access to the insulated storage room (12). The foldable door (14) has a plurality of insulated partitions (50, 52, 54) having rollers (66) mounted in guide rails or tracks (42) for movement. In closed position, the lower partition (54) has a lower tubular seal (74) which seals against the foundation (11) and an adjacent ledge (74, FIG. 4). The entire outer perimeter of the door (14) is sealed against a rubber strip (40) along the side edges and upper edge of the door (14). A tubular seal (72) seals along the bottom edge of the door (14). A solenoid operated damper (82, FIG. 7) in a cool air duct (80) is moved to a closed position by energizing of the solenoid (87) upon opening of the door (14). The damper (82) is opened upon return of the door (14) to a closed position
The known art fails to provide a satisfactory door or window for luxury stadium seating that permits uninterrupted viewing of sporting events while addressing the needs to accommodate potential load shifts and the like. Thus there is a need for a sliding door or window which can accommodate such needs.
There is a further need for a sliding door or window which facilitates uninterrupted event viewing without requiring undesirably obstructive framing but while still preserving the weather proof integrity of the room.
There is a still further need for a sliding door or window which can accommodate live loads without requiring a deep track to conceal the gap between the bottom rail of the door or window and the adjacent threshold or sill. Of course, such a sliding door or window must preserve the structural integrity of the facility while also maintaining an appropriate level of safety and security in the individual room. It is also desirable to provide a method for the proper installation of an improved sliding glass door or window in accordance with the present invention.